The Star over the Earth
by AWfan286
Summary: My FIRST fanfic EVER! anydangway, here it is. the story of 2 soldiers from different countries helping each other to survive.
1. Prolauge, Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Advance wars, Nintendo does.

THE STAR OVER THE EARTH

PROLAUGE: It's been 5 years since the second failed Black Hole invasion of Wars World, and things have started to look "Black" again. Reports of oddly shaped tread marks have shown up in the Mt. Kuja area of Yellow Comet, and Green Earth scout planes have been picking up weird frequencies on their radars. Though they can't confirm anything, all the Wars World nations are mobilizing their armies, navies, and air forces for what could be another invasion.

(Deep in the mountains of Yellow Comet, in a secret factory, a conversation is taking place)

Lash: You called for me Hawke?

Hawke (on a TV screen): Yes, it is about your newest 'toy'.

Lash (grinning): Oh Yes! The Blade Cannon, I just finished the prototype, and it should be able to easily rip through the Yellow Comets finest tanks like butter! Tee Hee!

Hawke: Good, then prepare your troops to march out of the mountain towards the Yellow Comet HQ. Kanbei will no doubt engage them with his strongest men, who you can then 'practice' on.

Lash: And then your army will come out and REALLY advance towards the Yellow Comet HQ, right?

Hawke: That is correct.

Lash: Hooray! We're going for a hike! Tee Hee!

Hawke: We advance at dawn tomorrow. (The Screen shuts off)

(Lash skips out of the room into the main factory area, and grabs a megaphone)

Lash: OK everybody! Lets get ready to have some fun! Tee Hee Hee!

(The soldiers look at her and begin getting into their vehicles and grabbing supplies)

(She grabs a soldier)

Lash: Prepare the Blade cannon, and do it fast!

BH soldier: Yes, Mistress Lash. (Runs off)

Lash (grinning devilishly): This is really going to be fun.

CHAPTER 1

(Corporal Tim Jones of the Orange Star Army is on his way to the Northern coast of Yellow Comet with the rest of the 123rd Infantry Division and the 21st Armored division, both being led by the strong CO, Max. He is riding on the outside of a transport helicopter with his squad and his friend, Corporal Joe Duran) 

T.J.: So Joe, do you think those rumors about a new Lash Weapon are true?

J.D.: I dunno, they could be true, or they could just be another story the officers made up to frighten the new recruits. (He spits out the side of the helicopter)

T.J.: Heh, I sure hope it is, for all of our sakes.

(A ruff-looking Sergeant turns to the soldiers, fastens the chinstrap on his orange helmet and speaks up)

Sgt.Block: Alright ladies, were 1 mile away from the LZ, so you should probably lock & load and get ready, 'cause this copter's gonna really fly!

(The Helicopter then immediately speeds up and races toward the mountains. Tim and Joe can start to make out the battlefield: they see burning vehicles and crashed aircraft all around, and some times they can see a pile of bodies in yellow uniforms. To the East they could just make out green bombers pounding on the mountains. As they begin to land, Tim notices very few Yellow Comet troops, the majority of the soldiers on the ground were wearing long green uniforms and firing MP-41's at the Black Hole soldiers hiding in the mountains. Just as his helicopter touches down, a bazooka round comes from a patch of trees and completely oblitirates a Green Earth tank)

Sgt.Block: GO! GO! GOOOO!

(Tim jumps off of the helicopter and runs for cover at the wreckage of a Yellow Comet Artilley gun)

T.J.(Panting): JOE! --- OVER---HERE!

J.D.(arriving): Good to see you buddy!

T.J.: Not now Joe.

(Sgt. Block runs over to them, with another Orange Star soldier and a Green Earth Tank Commander behind him)

Sgt. Block: Jones! Duran! This is Pvt.Wilson, his whole squad got fcked up by an artillery shell, keep 'em with you, I've got to go make a plan to stop this fucking slaughter with Lt.Riech here (he nods). You two manage the squad and try to keep the casulties to a low. ( he runs of with Lt.Riech to a makeshift trench.Tim looks at Wilson and then at Joe.)

T.J.: Ok, Wilson, go with Joe and find the rest of the squad, I'll hold here untill you guy get back. (Wilson salutes, Joe smiles. They run off into the battlefield. Tim watches them untill a bullet richocets off of the tank. He turns around and fires at the line of Black Hole troops giving him shit.


	2. A Crazed Sargent

CHAPTER 2

(Corporal Deirdre (DEE-ER-DER) Schaeffer (SHAY-FUR) of Green Earth's 118th Md Tank battalion was in an incredible fight. He was one of the many Green Earth soldiers and pilots sent to help fight off the black hole presence in the Mt. Kuja area in Northern Yellow Comet territory. His mission with the 118th was to push the black hole troops in the middle back, so that the remaining Yellow Comet forces could blast away a road for the tanks to drive on. Everything was going according to plan when suddenly Deirdre's Company came under fire from B.H. artillery, which had been previously hidden by the foot soldiers. 5 out of the 15 tanks in his company had been severely damaged, 3 of them destroyed. Now he is trying to fight back the B.H. troops as the gunner in his tank, which has taken cover behind trenches and wreckage. Below him is his friend, Irwin Vindebaker, the tank driver.)

D.C.(firing MG43): DAMN IT! This trench isn't giving us any cover! Irwin, can't we get out of here?

Sgt. Bahn(tank commander): That would be disobaying Lt.Riech's orders, corporal. Besides, don't you like up there?

D.C.( Still spraying the mountain with fire): No, I don't. Hey! Aren't the commanders supposed to man the '43? I mean, that's what I'm seeing, men with their green and black hats taking the glory.(the other troops in the tank agree)

Sgt.B.( Furious): You want to see me fight? FINE! ( grabs the cannoner and throws him aside) OUT OF MY WAY!(he looks into the sights and fires the cannon) HAA HAA! TAKE THAT YOU FREAKS!

I.V.: Wow, looks like you nailed that artillery emplacement.(Sgt.Bahn fires another shell)And it looks like you hit that squad of Green Earth Mechs.

(Sgt. Bahn goes pale)Sgt.B.: Uhh...uhh...uhh.(looks around the tank, then at the cannoner) AHH HAA! I caught you red-handed, you turncoat (he looks confused)

Tank Can.: What are you talking abo-

Sgt. Bahn: DON'T TRY AND CHANGE THE SUBJECT TRAITOR! I saw you! You fired at those troops purposely, didn't you, DIDN'T YOU? Well, I know a certain Lt.Riech who doesn't tollerate cannoners with bad aim, and it looks like your'e gonna see him!

(he grabs him and gets out of the tank. Deirdre looks at him hatefully, but continues to sweep the base of the mountain with MG rounds, while his tank starts to fire it's rounds again. As Sgt. Bahn and the scapegoated cannoner walk towards Lt.Riech, a tall and wise leader who is talking to an Orange Star soldier, they hear the fire of a machine gun from the mountain.)

--POW POW POW POW POW—

--VVVVVRRRRRRRRRRRRR---

--SQUISH—

Lt.Riech: SGT.BAHN! Oh my god, he's dead.

Tank Can. (looking at the corpse): He was crazy, anyways.

D.C. (looking to the source of the shot): Good Riddence.

(he tells the crew what happens as he grabs another canister of ammo, reload the guns and begins to fire again)


	3. a simple life, no more

CHAPTER 3: A SIMPLE LIFE, NO MORE 

(Tim is still own his own, with no idea where his friends are, or even if they're still alive. A bullet that whizzes by his head interrupts his thoughts. He groans, reloads his gun, and starts to fire again.)

T.J. (firing): DANG IT! They'll probably never make it in time. Oh Lord, they're probably all dead by now. Well, I guess I'll just die fighting.

(He looks around the cover and sees a whole platoon of B.H. Infantry. Bullets come whizzing by, one hits his helmet, knocking it off. He takes cover and prepares for his death, when he suddenly hears an enormous sound of gunfire come from his right. He stands up to see Joe Duran and the rest of his squad firing off of the tops of Green Earth Md Tanks)

J.D. (shouting to Tim): YYEEEEE HAAAAA!!! Man, Tim! You gotta try this! (Fires at the enemy troops)

(Tim grabs his helmet, picks up his gun and charges over the wreckage and hills, shouting at the other soldiers in his platoon.)

T.J.: Come on men! Now's the time!

(All the other soldiers look at each other and start to run right at the stunned Black Hole infantry, firing machine guns and lobbing grenades. Sgt.Block smiles and gives a thumbs-up to Lt.Riech, who is in the leading tank.)

Sgt.Block: Let 'em have it, Reich!

(Reich smiles, yells to all the other tanks on his radio, and laughs as his tanks begin to annihilate the B.H. troops with their fearsome cannons.)

--BOOM-- --BOOM-- --BOOM BOOM—

(Tim smiles at the sight of all the Black Hole creeps retreating back into the base of the mountain)

T.J.: VICTORY!! (Joe, Sgt.Block, and all the rest of the soldiers join in)

All: VICTORY!!!

(It's been 6 hours since the amazing rally that won the day for Tim Jones and his comrades. For his heroics, Tim has been promoted to Sgt.. And for his help in creating the plan the won the battle, Eddy Block received his Lt. Bar from none other than Max, the CO leading the Orange Star forces. While he has his dinner rations for the night, the new Sgt.Tim Jones remembers his past.)

--Tim Jones was born in the city, the capital of Orange Star to be exact. He was born around the time of Sturms first invasion, in which his father was killed during the final battle. Also, he was about 13 when his older brother, Tom, was seriously wounded by an artillery shell in the battle for Orange Star's liberation in Sturm's second invasion. After losing his Father and his brother's ability to walk to Sturm, Tim vowed he would join the Orange Star Army as soon as possible to not only serve his country, but also avenge his family. Tim was sent to Fort Skeeter, to be trained with thousands of other recruits to become the finest soldiers in the country. One of these recruits was a happy guy named Joe Duran. Joe was born in Blue Moon, but was raised in Orange Star by his father, a once-wounded retired Orange Star soldier, and his mother, a farmer who nursed his father back to health during the Pre-Sturm Orange Star-Blue Moon conflicts. Joe and Tim became fast friends, as they ran 10 miles together every morning. They were always called "Black & Brown" by the other recruits, because of Joe's pitch-black hair, and Tim's dark, dark brown hair. 1 year after they completed training, Tim, Joe, and a bunch of other guys all were briefed on what seemed like an easy mission. —

T.J. (laughing): Man, we were stupid to think this was ever going to be easy.

(Joe runs up to Tim, still wearing his battle fatigues and helmet)

J.D.: Hey Tim! The guys from 2nd platoon are challenging us to a game of football; we could use your arm!

T.J.: Sure, Why not?

(The two friends walk over to their make-shift base to throw the 'ol pigskin.)

NEXT CHAPTER! -DEIRDRE'S POINT OF VIEW OF THE BATTLE, AND HIS REASONS FOR JOINING THE ARMY!!!


End file.
